A lost Soul
by BearMantastic
Summary: This isn't what he expected. He just wanted to help the human stop on their path down the wrong path. Whatever happened, he needed to find Sans as soon as possible. Without him, Sans is going to waste away! Now, Why are there so many humans, and why are they calling him "Pat"?
1. Chapter 1

"W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED... BUT... ST... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I... I PROMISE..." The words hung in the air for a few seconds after the skull turned to dust. The child then walked away, hating everything more than before.

Dusty armor laid there in the snow, the red scarf now missing. A blue jacketed figure walked away. Time passed but the armor was undisturbed, but then it all went dark. It has all been erased again. But there was something different this time, a weak, upside-down, white heart still lingered in the void that was once a world. The discarded armor just enough to protect it was now gone, but the heart stayed there. The SOUL stayed there.

The SOUL began to panic, without the armor to protect it was vulnerable. Though, there wasn't anything there to attack it. So, the SOUL wildly flailed around the void-like area until it produced enough magic to mysteriously vanish from the void. The magic burst attracted the attention of a broken faced monster, the one who wanders the void. However, they are not important to this story.

There once was a man named Patrick, though every one called him Pat. He was a very quite and depressing character, and always seemed to make the emotions of every to turn blue. One very distinct feature about him was that he was extremely tall and thin. He, however, is not the person who this story is about. Well, that's not entirely true. Some bits him will be important to this story, but only his body and some of his SOUL.

Patrick perished one night, in an alleyway. He had been murdered by a fellow classmate. No one knows why he did, but he had and Pat's life was lost. His body was stored away for the time being, not even preparations for a funeral had been made. One night a small, upside-down, white heart made its way to his body, absorbing and healing whatever bits of Pat's SOUL had been left. Pat was gone for good, but his body and SOUL were still there just a new friend was there to stay a while.

Bangs and yells of a once deceased body shook the building that night. It attracted the attention of people who lived nearby who then called the police. People later gathered around the morgue while police dragged a screaming man from the morgue. A man who everyone in town knew had died. A man back from the dead, though it wasn't who they would recognize.


	2. Chapter 2

A Tired looking man laid in the hospital bed, a repetitive beeping the only thing heard in the room. He just stared at the ceiling trying to figure out what was going on. " _W_ _HY_ _?_ " He thought, " _DID WE GET OUT? WHERE IS SANS? WHERE IS THE HUMAN? D… DID THEY REALLY K… KILL ME?"_ Thoughts like this ran through his head for hours. No one came in to check on him, some almost did but were too scared by the fact that he had returned from the dead.

Late in the afternoon, a doctor walked in casually, not expecting his patient to be awake. He looks up from the clipboard he was carrying and was startled by the patients bright orange eyes staring directly at him. "Oh! Jeez, you scared me. Warn me next time you plan to wake up. How are you, you were dead for about three days."

"I… I DIED." The doctor visibly flinched at the volume of his patient's voice. "I WAS K… KILLED BY A HUMAN…" The patient seemed to shake more and more he talked as he began to go over his memories of what he remembers as recent.

"Well, that is true. A human killed you in an alleyway. You don't seem to be okay." The doctor seemed to be very worried, but there isn't much he can do. He wasn't trained in anyway on how to talk to someone who had previously been dead. "We did a few tests and there is absolutely fine, better than your last checkup actually. Anyway, do you think that you will be ready for any visitors? You have some people that have been waiting for you to wake up."

The patient looked up at the doctor and stared directly into his eyes. "VISITORS?" He asks, still talking on full blast. The only people he could think of that would visit would be Sans and Undyne.

"Yup, Um, Some friends and family? Both? I'm not sure, but they've been waiting or you." The doctor responds, slightly nervous. "So, what will it be, Patrick? Are you ready?"

The now dubbed "Patrick" didn't recognize that he was even called by his name. "Y… YES. I WOULD LIKE SOME COMPANY." The doctor nods and leaves, only then did "Patrick" realize that he was called Patrick. "W… WAIT. WHO? I AM NOT PATRICK" "Patrick" called out to the doctor, but he was already out of the room and into an elevator. A few minutes later some people walked in, people "Patrick" has never seen before.

There were now four people in the room, one of them being "Patrick". One older looking lady with a few gray hairs in her long brown hair, a little girl, who just stared curiously at "Patrick", and a guy who glared at "Patrick" like he was the most evil thing ever. The older lady Burst into tears the second she had walked into the room and the little girl just kept hugging her. The man , however, yelled. "HOW DARE YOU WORRY US SO MUCH! YOU DON'T COME HOME ONE MORNING AND THEN WE FOUND OUT YOU HAD BEEN KILLED! PATRICK, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Every one silently stared at the man. No one spoke, as if they actually expected and answer from the one the yelled at.

A look of surprise struck everyone face when "Patrick" started crying. "WHERE ARE YOU!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" He yelled. "I AM NOT PATRICK! I WANT TO GO BACK!" He started shaking his head in frustration, but stopped when he looked at a wall, where a mirror rests. However, there was no skeleton staring back, just a human with two bright orange eyes. His screams filled the hospital, his tears fell and soaked the bed. The visitors were now all crying, they knew now that this wasn't the same Patrick as before.


End file.
